headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Birds of Prey: Devil's Eyes
}} "Devil's Eyes" is the title to the thirteenth and final episode of the Birds of Prey live-action television series. The series is based on characters and concepts that appear in comic book titles published by DC Comics. The episode was directed by Robert J. Wilson with a teleplay written by Hans Tobeason based on a story treatment by Adam Armus and Melissa Rosenberg. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, February 19th, 2003 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Birds of Prey was developed for television by Laeta Kalogridis. It is based on the superhero/action team, the Birds of Prey, as seen in comic book titles published by DC Comics. * "BOP: Devil's Eyes" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is production code number 175462. * This episode is included on the Birds of Prey: The Complete Series DVD collection. The collection was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on July 15th, 2008. * Co-producer Nora Kay Foster is credited as Kay Foster in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Actor Rob Benedict is credited as Robert Patrick Benedict in this episode. * This is the final episode of the series; final appearance of all versions of these characters. * This is the seventh appearance of Wade Brixton, not counting the unaired pilot; dies in this episode. * The setting for this episode is the city of New Gotham, some twenty-odd years into the future of when the episode aired; Winter time. * This episode features a behind-the-scenes appearance of Bruce Wayne. Alfred Pennyworth is talking to him on a telephone at the very end of the episode. It is the only time throughout the course of the series that Bruce Wayne has had any involvement with any of the central characters. * This episode aired in between the "Fever" and "Rosetta" episodes of Smallville. * In the original broadcast version of the episode, the song that plays in the final fight scene is "All the Things She Said" by Russian pop duo t.A.T.u., however, the song is not used in the DVD release of the series. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Barbara Gordon: Stay back, Helena. * Helena Kyle: Barbara, listen to me. * Barbara Gordon: There's nothing left to say. * Helena Kyle: Yes there is. You have saved me so many times it's my turn. When my mom died you told me something I didn't understand until right now. You told me revenge might dull the pain, but the less we felt the less we were. * Barbara Gordon: It was a lie. * Helena Kyle: No it wasn't. Barbara, this is my last chance to get forgiveness for what I did. If I could give my life to have Wade back, you know I would. But I can't... Barbara, we don't kill. No matter what. I can't let you do this. It makes us less... It makes us less. .... * Helena Kyle: I feel like I've been born again – only without the diapers and the crying. .... * Jesse Reese: So Alfred, you worked for this Bat Guy? * Alfred Pennyworth: Batman. Yes, Detective, for many years. * Jesse Reese: And he lived in a cave? * Alfred Pennyworth: Well no, Master Bruce lived in the Manor. The Batcave was his operational headquarters, as it were. * Jesse Reese: Right. Well, what was up with this Robin character? What was his story? .... * Harleen Quinzel: We could do this all night. * Helena Kyle: That's always been one of my two favorite sentences. .... * Helena Kyle: I don't need help. You better not come any closer. * Barbara Gordon: Why not? * Helena Kyle: Then I'll have to hurt you. * Barbara Gordon: I don't think you'd do that. * Helena Kyle: Just goes to show, the all-knowning Oracle isn't right all the time. .... * Alfred Pennyworth: Your daughter's doing rather well. You'd be most proud – most proud indeed. Crew * Edward Kitsis - Producer * Adam Horowitz - Producer * Laeta Kalogridis - Co-executive producer * Hans Tobeason - Co-executive producer * Michael Katleman - Co-executive producer * Peter Giuliano - Producer; Unit production manager * Ron Koslow - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Adam Armus - Co-producer * Kay Foster - Co-producer * Hayli Halper - Associate producer * Bill Roe - Director of photography * Michael Helmy - Production designer * Kevin Krasny - Editor * Mark Snow - Composer * Jeff Kay - First assistant director * Robert Schroer - Second assistant director * Deedee Bradley, C.S.A. - Casting See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:Birds of Prey/Episodes